Maureen Evans
| birth_place = Cardiff, Wales | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = | occupation = | instrument = | years_active = Mid-1950s–late 1960s | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Maureen Evans (born 23 March 1940, Cardiff, Wales) is a Welsh pop singer who achieved fame briefly in the 1960s. Career Evans career began as a singer with Waldini's Gypsy Band in the mid-1950s, mainly doing summer seasons at UK holiday resorts such as Llandudno. She released her first singles in 1958 on the Embassy Records label. She entered the UK Singles Chart in 1960 at No. 26 with the song "The Big Hurt", but her biggest hit was 1962's "Like I Do", which peaked at No. 3 in the UK in late-January 1963 and achieved silver certification for selling in excess of 250,000 copies in the United Kingdom. In 1963, Evans competed in the British trials for the Eurovision Song Contest with the song "Pick the Petals", but came in third; Ronnie Carroll represented the UK that year in the competition. She continued releasing singles through the 1960s, as well as one EP (1963's Melancholy Me, on Oriole Records) and an album, Like I Do, also on Oriole (1963). Evans had a total of four UK Top 40 hits and sold approximately one million records in the UK. Evans owned the Maureen Evans Theatre School in West Grove, Cardiff, which taught children aged 6 to 18 years old, how to sing, dance and act, from 1998 to 2010 (when the school shut down). In 2013, Stage Door Records released Maureen Evans - The Singles Collection, as a digital download on Amazon, iTunes, and Spotify. 'Like I Do: The Sixties Recordings' was released on November 25th 2016 by RPM Records. This is the first time that Evans' work has been treated to a proper CD release. The album contains 31 tracks which includes Maureen's best known hits and rare B sides. Evans wrote the sleeve notes that accompany the CD. The album is available through Amazon and cherryred.co.uk. Singles ;Embassy Records *1958 "Stupid Cupid" / "Carolina Moon" *1958 "Fever" / "Born Too Late" *1958 "Hula Hoop Song" / "Hoopa Hoola" *1958 "I'll Get By" / "Someday (You'll Want Me to Want You)" *1958 "You Always Hurt the One You Love" / "The Day The Rains Came" *1958 "Kiss Me Honey Honey Kiss Me" / "To Know Him Is to Love Him" *1959 "May You Always" / "Goodbye Jimmy Goodbye" *1959 "Lipstick On Your Collar" / "What a Diff'rence a Day Made" *1959 "Broken Hearted Melody" / "Plenty Good Lovin'" *1959 "Among My Souvenirs" / "Happy Anniversary" ;Oriole Records *1959 "Don't Want The Moonlight" / "The Years Between" *1960 "The Big Hurt" / "I Can't Begin to Tell You" - UK No. 26 *1960 "Love Kisses and Heartaches" / "We Just Couldn't Say Goodbye" - UK No. 44 *1960 "Paper Roses" / "Please Understand" - UK No. 40 *1961 "Mama Wouldn't Like It" / "My Little Corner of the World" *1961 "As Long as He Needs Me" / "Where Is Love" *1961 "Till" / "Why Don't You Believe Me?" *1962 "My Foolish Heart" / "Oh Gipsy Oh Gipsy" *1962 "Never in a Million Years" / "We Had Words" *1962 "Like I Do" / "Starlight Starbright" - UK No. 3 *1963 "Tomorrow is Another Day" / "Acapulco Mexico" *1963 "Pick The Petals" / "Melancholy Me" *1963 "Oh What a Guy" / "What a Diff'rence a Day Made" *1963 "As You Love Her" / "Like You Used To Do" *1964 "I Love How You Love Me" / "John John" - UK No. 34 *1964 "Don't Believe Him" / "He Knows I Love Him Too Much" *1964 "Get Away" / "I've Often Wondered" ;CBS Records *1965 "All The Angels Sing" / "Speak Sugar Speak" *1965 "Never Let Him Go" / "Poco Sole" *1967 "Somewhere There's Love" / "It Takes A Little Time" *1968 "I Almost Called Your Name" / "Searching For Home" See also *List of people from Cardiff References External links *Maureen Evans at 45rpm.org Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Cardiff Category:Welsh pop singers Category:Welsh female singers Category:Oriole Records (UK) artists